1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus having a hinge device using a sliding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is a kind of an image output apparatus such as a TV, monitor, etc. The display apparatus includes a display on which images are displayed, and a stand which supports the display.
The display may be mounted on a stand such that the display may rotate or its height may be adjusted, for the convenience of a user. For example, the display may be connected to the stand by a hinge device in order to forwardly or backwardly rotate, so that the display apparatus may be tilted.
In the related art a display apparatus on which a hinge device is mounted is formed to be tilted by rotating with respect to a hinge axis. The display apparatus of the related art on which the hinge device is mounted may include a display disposed vertical to a bottom surface on which the display apparatus is disposed, and may be tilted by rotating by about 20 degrees while the display is vertical with respect to the bottom surface.
Currently, a display apparatus in which selection of a menu is operated by touching a touch screen formed on a front surface has been implemented. A user watches and touches an image displayed on the front surface of a display, so that operations such as selection of a menu, adjustment of the size of an image, locations of images, etc. may be conveniently carried out.